The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
Commonly, power batteries in an electric vehicle or a hybrid powered vehicle are normally accommodated in a suspension tray which is provided under a body floor of a vehicle. And normally the peripheral edge of the suspension tray is connected to the body floor, thus the power battery may be mounted under the body floor. However, because the body floor is not sealed, liquid such as water etc. may flow from the body floor to the power battery to bring damage to the power battery accordingly.